pokemon_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Abel "Atrox" Onderon
Abel Onderon is a Medicham and second-in-command of the Beatrucian Gold Tribe, and is played by Supervegeta. Personality Abel has an abrasive and unapproachable personality. He despises small talk, abhors what he would consider idiotic questions, and detests personal inquiries. His manner of speaking is rarely polite, and he often makes alienating comments that are coarse or inappropriate. His dark brand of humor, always delivered in deadpan, is quite often rude even if he doesn't intend to be. He tends to phrase things in a brash and insulting manner, and is not above provoking his opponents or belittling anyone who irritates him. This often unsettles people and makes him difficult to be around. Beyond anything else, Abel is about the mission at hand, and the mission of the Gold Tribe. Though he hides it well over an outer shell of apparent nonchalant indignation, Abel cares deeply for the ideals of the Gold Tribe, willing to defend them with his life. Although he rarely shows it too, he would do whatever he could to defend those who cannot defend themselves, or his brothers and sisters. He would often go the extra mile for the Gold Tribe, even taking to harming those who insult it, or make a fool out of them, though he would rarely do it in front of others to maintain his reputation. Yet he is logical about these moments, picking his poison. He tends to hold grudges, but he maintains enough of a cool to know when to act on revenge or payback, and in what form to deliver it. Abel dislikes the spotlight. He would never seek to put it on himself, nor does he see himself as one who would ever take over as leader, simply for that reason. Though he is a capable enough leader, he prefers to see it as him following the orders of the leader of the Gold Tribe, and simply delivering the message to the others below him. However, Abel is well aware of his reputation (see history) that he has acquired over his years. In this instance, Abel doesn't seek to dismiss the rumors, nor does he outright accept them. He prefers to leave it ambiguous for two main reasons: 1) He doesn't much care, and 2) he believed there was some value in Pokemon thinking he may be one of the meanest, toughest, SOBs around. History There is a growing mystery and legend building on who Abel Onderon, second-in-command of the Beatrucian Gold Tribe, really is. This is true more so in Valkaria then anywhere else, where tales of his exploits have reached the ears of many Pokemon. He had apparently appeared one day out of nowhere, or so they say, and applied to join the Gold Tribe. He got in, and began his tenure. From there, he had quickly gained a reputation for getting things done, no matter the cost. Some believe that he acts recklessly, while others believe he is simply lucky. However, he has a remarkable level of success, so much so that the few people who do believe he is reckless or lucky are vastly outnumbered by the majority who feel he is simply that good. It was from these strings of successes and stories told about him that the legend began to grow. A story would be told here and there about him. Some would be true, some fabricated. The idea was believed to begin somewhere in Beatruce, but expanded to Valkaria as well. As of now, over a hundred different stories are told about Abel, jumbled through their passing and told so many different ways that now, no one Pokemon is 100% sure if any of them are true...or false. They border on the passable, like running into a burning building to save a family of Rattata, to the grandiose, like grabbing two sides of a collapsing bridge and allowing over one thousand Pokemon to scurry across him to the other side, to the impossible, like taking on a group of nine hundred bandits all on his own. Whenever he was asked about any of these stories, he would scoff it off, but never once has he confirmed any of them, or denied any of them. Category:Characters